Paradox Moon
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: Joker Undead as Son of Sparda in Camp Half Blood. M for crude language, sortof.


Author's notes: Hajime will have to power to manipulate how he looks will be a ArtemisXHajime fic. Don't like, don't read. Set in the Titan's Curse Book. Hajime's powers: Nephilim. (DmC)

Joker Undead + all the rest of the 52 Undead.

Weapons: Ebony, Ivory, Devil Arms: Lucifer, Gilgamesh, Pandora, Rebellion, Yamato Paradoxa (scythe)

Story HAJIME!

Hajime woke up on a alley, shaking the dots out of his eyes. He scanned his surroundings, and found out that he was in Manhattan, New York. 'How the hell did I get here from Temen-ni-gru to here?' Temen-ni-gru, a holy tower constructed by disciples of the demon clan. Originally sealed by Sparda, it was unleashed to the human world again by Vergil, Dante's brother and Son of Sparda, and Arkham. But Dante had fought his way through the tower and fought Vergil in the demon world to stop Arkham, who was revealed to be a double crossing douchebag. (To find out more, go to , ain't nobody got time for shit)

Hajime shook his head to dispel the thoughts. He checked if everything was with him. 'Rebellion, Yamato, all of the 52 Rouze cards, okay done.' He walked in the direction of the nearest, and biggest, source of magic. Long Island Sound.

Hajime entered the forest. While he was walking to the place, he sensed a strong source of power behind him, and did a front flip, turning to face the person who smashed the dirt floor behind him. He saw a muscular body with a thick coat of fur. His head, however, was a whole new story. 'Hmm, half-human, half-bull, the Minotaur.' Hajime speculated. He smirked at the newest challenge for the day, and put on his headphones, and started playing 'The Time Has Come'. He took out Rebellion and slammed the tip into the ground. "Came to fight, have you? Well, bad day for a hangover." He muttered. The Minotaur took it as a challenge, and started charging at Hajime. Hajime just took it in stride and lazily slashed the air in front of him. A shockwave shot throughout the forest and several trees were chopped off cleanly, before the Minotaur was destroyed and turned into golden dust. "A disappointment. I was expecting something more than handful of dust." He continued to the direction of concentrated magic.

He soon found a pine tree with, what looks like, a golden fleece, with a dragon at the base. The dragon took notice of his presence, and growled at him. Hajime just needed to flare his Undead aura for a bit, to make it submissive. He placed his hand over the dragon's head, and absorbed the information, power courtesy of Orchid Undead, which gave him the power to absorb knowledge and power from things/people. He was at Camp Half Blood, and the Greek Gods were real. He was about to take another step, but a girl from the inside came out, and was shocked to see him. She rushed to him, and bombarded him with questions. "Are you a new demigod? Who's your parent? Did you get hurt from monsters?" Hajime deadpanned at her. She laughed sheepishly, and asked again, this time slower. "Are you a new demigod?" Nod. "Who's your parent?" Shrug "Did you get hurt by monsters?" Shrug. She sighed in relief. Hajime then noticed that he was in his 8 year form, a 'small' boy. He looked up at the girl, and asked in his 'innocent' voice, "Big sis, where am I?"

This had gotten a squeal and a VERY tight hug that would have killed any normal person, but Hajime was anything but normal. She explained that the gods were real, monsters too, etc etc … Then, when they were just in front of the Big House, she introduced herself. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Silena Beauregard." "And I'm Hajime Sparda, big sis." Hajime introduced himself to her too, figuring that it won't do much harm. Just as a centaur, A FUCKING CENTAUR, strolled out of the house, Silena rushed back to her bunk.

The centaur noticed him. "Oh, hi there, young one. Are you new?" Nod. The centaur chuckled. "A quiet one, I see. I'm Chiron." Hajime hesitated a bit, then he introduce himself. "I'm Hajime Sparda, sir." Chiron laughed, and said "No need to call me sir." But he looked pleased. He placed Hajime in the Hermes bunk, where he would sleep in the far right corner of the bunk, after being familiar with the place. Right after placing his dark red trench coat there to 'reserve' the spot, a ball of light hit the lake. A school bus was there, and a goth-dressed girl ran out of it and vomited in a bush. A few girls dressed in silver ran after, and vomited too. The bus was cleared out, and a guy with blonde hair was talking to a guy with black hair, who looked much younger. The blonde then stared directly at Hajime, looking suspiciously at him. Hajime looked directly at him, until he asked one of the senior campers who he was. "He's Apollo, god of the sun and prophecies." He frowned a bit at Hajime when he smiled at him, and left quickly, not even bothering to flirt with any of the girls. A auburn haired girl that looked like 12 to 13 years old was also staring at him. Hajime felt uneasy as the girl fingered her bow, like contemplating whether he was a danger or not. She was distracted by a another girl dressed in silver who had dark skin and black hair. (AN: in this one, Artemis came along with the Hunters for the Capture The Flag)

Capture The Flag

The guy Hajime saw from the bus was in charge of protecting both the flag and Hajime, as the campers didn't want Hajime near all the action. Hajime had a bronze dagger whereas the guy, Percy Jackson, had a sword. 'Bronze dagger?' Hajime thought in disgust. Where are all the scythes? He sighed, and just then, 3 Hunters, including the auburn haired one, popped out of the bushes. Percy took care of two of the Hunters, while Hajime had the auburn haired one. Sensing the power in her (that's what she said), he threw the dagger at the girl and materialized Paradoxa, a huge and badass scythe. He also changed in to his 17 year old form. This shocked the girl, and she in turn changed in to her older teenage form. Hajime used Paradoxa and flung away the hunting knives she threw and entered combat with her. Parry, block, dodge, swing, block. The scythe thirsted for battle as it was not used in a long time. Hajime, deciding to end this, slammed the flat side of the scythe on the girl's head. She had cushioned the blow by attempting to block with he hands, and just prevented her from going into coma. "A-a-a worthy opponent after so many years." She stuttered out. Hajime smiled and offered her his hand. She took it and was pulled up by Hajime. "Thanks." She had a light blush on her face. Just then, a horn was sounded as Annabeth rushed over the creek with the opponent's flag.

Campfire

Hajime was asked(forced) by Chiron to sit at the front to explain himself. He sat at the far left of the bench, right next to Artemis. "So, where are you from?" She asked. "Tokyo, Japan. Another dimension." She looked puzzled. Hajime sighed and explained. "From where I come from, the only 'magical creatures'", He quoted with air quotes, "are demons, angels, me and my brothers, who were born FROM both demon and angel. My dad, Sparda, is a devil. And my Mom is Eva, an angel. They died just cause my dad betrayed the entire demon army and helped the humans." She nodded. "So how are you here?" Hajime sighed. "That's the problem, I don't know." He said with a shrug. "Okay, enough about me, how about you?" Artemis blushed. "Read the Greek mythology?" "Yea?" "That's it." Hajime looked at her. "That's it?" She nodded. "Nothing else? Like the Orion thing?" She became pissed immediately. "He was an asshole!" She hissed. He just nodded. "So I assume you hate the poor bastard and someone else put him up there?" She nodded and said "Apollo." "Ahhh." Just then, we noticed that everyone was staring at us. "What?" Hajime shouted at them. They quickly turned their eyes away. "Well I need to get going , thanks for the talk." Hajime just nodded. She told the entire camp to look away and she flashed away. Hajime eyes had dots in them as he stared at the flash. 'Damn, she's hot!' He commented internally at her real form.


End file.
